


Frame-To-Frame animated gifs (mostly smut!)

by sarriathmg



Series: Jason Todd art [26]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Under the Red Hood (2010), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: 90s Dick, Anal Sex, Animated GIFs, Barebacking, Body Hair, Dick Grayson is Mulletwing, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson's big cock, Dick Grayson's mullet and body hair, Explicit Sexual Content, Fanart, Jason Todd is Red Hood, M/M, NSFW Art, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Top Dick Grayson, masked sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29907918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarriathmg/pseuds/sarriathmg
Summary: I already have a lot ofartkink collections posted on this site. This is a collection of my mostly NSFW animated Gifs.Chapter 1 - Mulletwing!Dick/Red Hood!Jason NSFW gifChapter 2 - Mulletwing's flowing hair and big cock NSFW gif
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: Jason Todd art [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653772
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	1. Rooftop Rendevous

**Author's Note:**

> 90s hairy Dick is THE BEST version of Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Based on this art I did](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011162/chapters/73608654)
> 
> When I posted it, someone in Twitter's comment section said they wanted to see it animated.
> 
> 🙃...
> 
> I'm way too easily enabled.
> 
> Expect more from me.


	2. MulletWing's big cock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Mulletwing's mullet flowing in the wind and his big cock twitching.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First one is SFW, second one is NSFW.
> 
> This is all Doc's fault.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](https://sarriathmg.tumblr.com/)   
>  [My Twitter](https://twitter.com/sarriathmg/)   
>  [My Pixiv](https://www.pixiv.net/users/54879946)


End file.
